Should She Stay or Should She Go
by iheartchad andtaylor
Summary: Oliver is dating Carson. Carson is one of Miley's friends from back home. Carson has to make some tough decisions in this relationship. Should she stay or should she go. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plot that is used in the show.**

Oliver and I had just arrived at the Hannah Montana concert with Lilly and Miley. Miley had already gone backstage to get ready to perform and Lilly, Oliver and I were just chilling back stage talking and other stuff. Oliver and Lilly were off to the side talking about god knows what and laughing the night away. It was hard for anyone to believe that Lilly and Oliver were still the best of friends even after the breakup and everything that had happened between them over the last year. I was still sitting on the wall contemplating whether or not I really wanted to do this because once I did this it would really be over. No going back, no changing my mind. All it took for me to make the final decision was to look over at Lilly and Oliver and see how truly happy the both of them were together to know that it was the right thing to do. So I started walking over to Oliver and Lilly so I could do the hardest thing I would ever do.

"Oliver, can we talk? It's important." I said tears' starting to form in my eyes knowing this was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Sure Carson, what's up?" He said in a very laid back way.

"This isn't working. You and me together. I think we should break up I can't do this anymore." The tears had started falling down my face. Oliver lifted his hand to dry away the tears that were on my cheeks but I pushed his hand away. He was making this ten times harder than it already was. It was the moments like this which made me want to stay with Oliver and never leave him. To bad he wasn't like this all the time.

"Why are you breaking up with me? I thought everything was going so well." He said trying to stop himself from crying as well.

"Because you don't love me it was never me that you loved. You still love Lilly and I can't pretend anymore that this will just past because it won't. Because we both know whether you want to believe it or not that Lilly is it for you." I was full on crying once the words came out of my mouth.

"No, he doesn't Oliver and I were just friends we tried the whole dating thing and it didn't work why would think that we still love each other." Lilly was spurting out as she tried to wrap her mind around the whole situation.

"Carson, I don't know what you are talking about but of course I love you. I love Lilly like a sister that's all." He said to me trying to make me change my mind and stay with him as much as I wanted to do this I knew that I couldn't.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that you guys still love each other all you have to do is look at you two and the way you look at each other. Oliver you have never looked at me the way you look at Lily every single day. I can't hang out with you guys anymore. I hope you understand that its not that I don't like you guys anymore. I just got to do what best for me. And right now that's not being around you guys constantly and hanging out. But in a couple of weeks or whenever I am ready that we can still be friends." And with that I took off the necklace Oliver gave me for my birthday gave it to him and straight to Miley's dressing room so that we could talk.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I hope you like this can either be an oneshot or a longer story. It is up to you guys so please review. Comments and suggestion are welcomed and hoped for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Again I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters or plots**.

"Hannah, are you still in here or have you already left to go on stage?" I asked hoping that she hadn't gone stage already. I really needed to talk to someone normally if Miley had already gone on stage to be Hannah Montana or was at a Hannah event I would talk to Lily she was one of my best friends besides Miley.

"Carson, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked I could see the confusion in her face.

"I broke up with Oliver. I can't be out there with them waiting for my mom to come and pick me up. Do you mind if I hide here in your dressing room."

"Okay start from the beginning. What happened? Why did you breakup with Oliver?"

"I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie to myself. It hurt too much. I just wanted everything to stop. This was the only way it would stop." I broke down crying in my best friends arms.

"I don't get it you guys looked so happy together."

"That's the thing it wasn't ever really real. It couldn't be real because he didn't love me. He wanted to love me. I know he did but he couldn't because he was still in love with Lilly." I started crying again. Damn hormones. I kept thinking about my horrible track record with guys.

"Aw sweetie are you going to be okay in here while I go on stage to sing. I could always have Jackson or my dad come back and be with you."

"I'll be fine I'm a survivor. I always manage to get through things so this isn't going to be any different. Miley can I use this guitar tonight while I wait."

"Sure. How about you come over for a sleepover tonight and we can eat mountains of ice cream like we used to."

'Ok, but only if it mint chocolate chip and we watch all of those cheesy romance movies that we love."

"You got it. This will be the best sleepover in this past year. I have to go be the huge Pop sensation now. See you soon."

"Break a leg."

I sat down with my guitar in hand knowing that writing a song would help me feel less crappy. So I start to sing what I feel hoping that it would take part of the edge away. I had just started singing when I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door to open it and saw that it was Lilly and Oliver.

"What are you guys doing back here?" I knew that if they stayed I wouldn't be able to hold it together

"We just want to talk to you." He said to as if it was no big deal that we just broke up that my heart had just been shattered into a million pieces.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you guys. So can you guys please leave me alone."

"No, you are one of our best friends and we want to talk to you."

"You don't get it do you. It hurts. Talking to you guys hurts. Seeing you guys together hurts. I just want it to stop hurting so please do me a favor and leave me alone." And on that note they started to leave but not before Lilly said one thing to me "Why are you upset you're the one that broke up with Oliver."

**Authors Note: Please review this chapter. I really want feedback and comments so that I can improve the story.**


End file.
